Any server that provides services or data over a network is vulnerable to attack by malicious software and individuals (commonly known as hackers). There are numerous techniques that can be used to attack an application server for the purpose of disabling the application server or gaining access to information on the application server. Such attacks include, for example, denial of service attacks, use of stolen credentials/passwords to access the application server, use of software security flaws to control or access the application server, etc. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to protect application servers from attacks.